


We’re Not So Different

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A misguided Phyllis makes a phone call to Jill.
Relationships: Jill Ruckelshaus/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought about the things you said, and I couldn’t agree with you more,” Phyllis speaks carefully on the telephone one evening while holding an ice bag on the bridge of her nose. She’s siting on the edge of her seat at the kitchen table with exhaustion and total defeat.

“What changed your mind, Phyllis?”  
Jill Ruckelshaus answers the other line, mildly focused on her husband’s cool hand slipping through the neckline of her blouse while necking her inside their living room.

Phyllis gives out a small, nervous laugh, but stops quick from the pain shooting through her bruised cartilage.

“I’d rather not go into details...”

“Oh, please. I insist,” Jill stifles a giggle when William leans up to nibble her ear; gently tugging the diamond earring with his teeth. She would never in a million years admit that having a muddled Phyllis Schlafly on the phone while being fondled by her spouse had to be the biggest turn on she ever encountered. Jill hoped the woman could hear William clear in the background and cut the line short, but she didn’t seem to take any notice and kept talking.

“Let’s just say, God’s not always there when we need him,” Phyllis huffs loudly, feeling melted ice drip from the tip of her nose. 

“Will you be all right?” Jill closes her eyes briefly. William has pulled his hand out from her breast to start unbuckling his leather belt. 

“I would like to see you again.”

Jill opens her eyes and stops William from reaching down into his drawers.

“Sure thing, Phyllis. I’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jill Ruckelshaus leans forward over the square plated bistro table. Phyllis pulls back in her foldout chair, self-consciously. The woman tries covering her discolored nose with a bandage-wrapped hand.

“That’s quite a shiner.” 

“I slipped in the shower.”

Jill knows a lie when she hears one. She forks up a sliced strawberry off her whipped cream waffle and pops it into her mouth. Phyllis looks into her black coffee. She doesn’t bother to pick it up.

“Abuse is never okay. Whether it’s physical or emotional,” Jill says, tasting the berry sweetening her mouth. 

Phyllis begins clicking her ceramic cup with a nail. 

The noise becomes irritating just like her existence, but Jill remains calm and patient. 

“What is so wrong to live in a better world, Phyllis? To change it? Evolve it?” 

Schlafly keeps tapping away. She ignores the growling in her stomach. Fred has told her many times to never settle empty, but hunger wasn’t part of it. Strength and success is what mattered most.

Jill now reaches over and touches the bandaged knuckles rubbing her thumb on the white gauze. 

Even in the morning sunlight she could see that Phyllis was fighting hard to hold back her tears.


End file.
